Guys and the N/Kim Possible/Codename: Kids Next Door/X-Men Evolution/The Regular Show/Pokesquad/Young Justice/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/Transformers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/He-Man: Wrath of the Shadow (2013 film)
When the Shadow is devouring everything, Kyle Tennyson gets his team, the Guys and the N, Kim Possible in college, Numbuh 5 of the KND, the X-Men, Mordecai and Rigby, Ash becomes leader of the Pokesquad, the Team from Mount Justice, and Iron Man brings the Avengers, Sam Witwicky and the Autobots, the Ninja Turtles and He-Man battle the Shadow before he devours everything! Characters *Kyle Tennyson (Jesse McCartney) - about to leave West Virginia, and is leaving to Ohio in Ohio school, in the end, Shake hands with all the heroes and bids farewell! *Roderick Johnson (Oogie Banks) - in the end, goes with Kyle to Ohio! *Derek Kain (Adam Wylie) - in the end, also goes to Ohio! *Jerry Lewis (Adrian Truss) - was one of the victims abducted by the Shadow, when the Guys and the N arrive to see him not in his seat, believing to be a prank he's hiding in, in the end, Records the events that have happened! *Jonathan James (Jason Marsden) - in the end, leaves for North Carolina. *Kim Possible (Christy Carlson Romano) - in the end, leaves for a mission in Thailand to stop a Terrorist! *Ron Stoppable (Will Friedle) - fought the Shadow before, when he abducted Kim in a mission against Dr. Draken, and challenges him again, and loses and taken by the Shadow, in the end, joins Kim! *Rufus (Nancy Cartwright) - gets into trouble with Raphael, in the end, makes amends. *Numbuh 5 (Cree Summer) - the new leader of KND, in the end, allows Kyle to have access to KND files! *Numbuh 2 (Benjamin Diskin) - in the end, ??? *Numbuh 3 (Lauren Tom) - in the end, ??? *Numbuh 4 (Dee Bradley Baker) - in the end, ??? *X-Men: **Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) - in the end, ??? **Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) - in the end, ??? **Spyke (Neil Denis) - in the end, ??? **Wolverine (Scott McNeil) - in the end, ??? **Storm (Kristen Williamson) - in the end, ??? **Rogue (Meghan Black) - in the end, ??? **Beast (Michael Kopsa) - in the end, ??? **Shadowcat (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - in the end, ??? **Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) - in the end, ??? **Banshee (Rob Lowe) - in the end, ??? **Iceman (Andrew Francis) - in the end, ??? **Colossus (Michael Adamthwaite) - in the end, ??? **Angel (Mark Hildreth) - in the end, ??? **Gambit (Alessandro Juliani) - in the end, ??? **Professor Xavier (David Kaye) - abducted by the Shadow, in the end, ??? *Mordecai (J.G. Quintel) - in the end, ??? *Rigby (William Salyers) - in the end, ??? *Benson (Sam Marin) - in the end, ??? *Rolland Maellard (Sam Marin) - abducted by the Shadow, in the end, ??? *Skips (Mark Hamill) - in the end, ??? *Pokesquad: **Ash Ketchum/Ashemis Prime (Matthew Broderick) - in the end, ??? **Misty Ketchum/Star Prime (Jodi Benson) - in the end, ??? **Brock Harrison Richards/Mr. Fantastic II (Robin Williams) - in the end, ??? **James Napier/Joker II (Martin Short) - in the end, ??? **May Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) - in the end, ??? **Cilan Morse/Chimera (Fred Tatsciore) - in the end, ??? **Tracey Sketchit/Streak (Steven Jay Blum) - in the end, ??? **Iris Jane/Color-Girl (Kaite Griffin) - in the end, ??? **Dawn Rachel Simmons/Jinx (Jennifer Hale) - in the end, ??? **Max Roth/Power Bond (Will Friedle) - in the end, ??? *The Team: **Aqualad (Khary Payton) - in the end, ??? **Robin (Jesse McCartney) - in the end, ??? **Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) - in the end, ??? **Superboy (Nolan North) - in the end, ??? **Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) - in the end, ??? **Artemis (Stephanie Lemelin) - in the end, ??? **Zatanna (Lacey Chalbert) - in the end, ??? **Rocket (Kittie) - in the end, ??? *The Avengers: **Iron Man (Eric Loomis) - in the end, ??? **Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) - abducted by the Shadow, in the end, ??? **Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) - in the end, ??? **Henry Pym/Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) - shows a little flirting in Shadowcat, in the end, ??? **Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - jealous that Yellowjacket showed a little flirting in Shadowcat, in the end, ??? **Captain America (Brian Bloom) - in the end, ??? **Hawkeye (Chris Cox) - went down to save Hulk, in the end, ??? **Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) - has feelings for Storm, in the end, ??? **Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) - in the end, ??? **Vision (Peter Jessop) - in the end, ??? **Spider-Man (Drake Bell) - in the end, ??? **Falcon (Lance Reddick) - in the end, ??? **Mockingbird (Elizabeth Daily) - embraced Hawkeye after he and Panther rescued the Hulk, in the end, ??? *Sam Witwicky (Will Friedle) - in the end, ??? *Optimus Prime (John DiMaggio) - in the end, ??? *Jazz (Khary Payton) - abducted by the Shadow, in the end, ??? *Ironhide (John DiMaggio) - in the end, ??? *Ratchet (Peter MacNichol) - in the end, ??? *Bumblebee (Jason Spisak) - in the end, ??? *TMNT: **Leonardo (Jason Biggs) - in the end, ??? **Raphael (Sean Astin) - in the end, ??? **Donatello (Rob Paulsen) - in the end, ??? **Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) - in the end, ??? **Master Splinter (Hoon Lee) - abducted by the Shadow, in the end, ??? **April O'Neil (Mae Whitman) - in the end, ??? **Leatherhead (Clancy Brown) - in the end, ??? *He-Man (Cam Clarke) - in the end, ??? Villains *Shadow (Kevin Grievoux) - the main antagonist, in the end, ??? *Percepticons: **Gary Oak/ Gelvarod (Tim Curry) - in the end, ??? **Daisy Oak/ Blackfire Maximus (Angelina Jolie) - in the end, ??? **Prof. Jeff "Elm" Hubiender/ Cyber (David Thewlis) - in the end, ??? **Dr. Robert E. Conrad/ Dr. Unkown (Gary Oldman) - in the end, ??? **Harley Squidarris/ Dr. Crayfish (Quinton Flynn) - in the end, ??? **Dario Manx/ Regidon (Kevin Michael Richardson) - in the end, ??? **Rafe Jones/ Aratron (Diedrich Bader) - in the end, ??? **Cynatron (Corey Burton) - in the end, ??? **Vicious Von Phrokon (Clancy Brown) - in the end, ??? **Trip Jock/ Cyberdon (James Remar) - in the end, ??? *Decepticons **Megatron (Clancy Brown) - in the end, ??? **Starscream (Travis J. Gould) - in the end, ??? **Shockwave (Dwight Schultz) - in the end, ??? **Soundwave (Kevin Michael Richardson) - in the end, ??? **Cyclonus (Diedrich Bader) - in the end, ??? *Masters of Evil **Red Skull (Steve Blum) - Captain America's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **Mandarin (Keone Young) - Iron Man's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **Loki (Graham McTavish) - Thor's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **The Leader (Jeffrey Combs) - Hulk's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **Mystique (Colleen Wheeler) - Ms. Marvel's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **Klaw (Mark Hamill) - Black Panther's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **Egghead (John DiMaggio) - Yellowjacket's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **Crossfire (Neil Ross) - Hawkeye's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **Enchantress (Claudia Black) - Wasp's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **Grim Reaper (Keith Szrabajka) - Vision's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **Venom (Travis J. Gould) - Spider-Man's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? **Diamond Back (Tara Platt) - Mockingbird's arch-nemesis, in the end, ??? *Skelletor (Malcolm McDowell) - the one who released the Shadow, in the end, ??? Plot The Shadow is awoken by Secrets of Eternia, and destroyed it! Trivia *This takes place after season 1 of Guys and the N, Kim Possible, Codename: Kids Next Door, X-Men: Evolution, sometime between season 3 and 4 of The Regular Show, sometime after the Pokemon series, after Young Justice and before Young Justice: Invasion, after The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, after Transformers season 1, after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles season 1 and sometime before a possible He-Man series. Soundtrack "Scream" Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation Category:Action Category:Kim Possible Category:Transformers Category:TMNT Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:The Avengers Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:X-Men Category:Regular Show Category:Young Justice Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe